Forbidden Passions
by Shurry
Summary: Draco and Harry. Major SLASH! I will have more added to the story soon!
1. Default Chapter

The past few months at Hogwarts had been magical, filled with forbidden passions and a romance no one could ever even dream of. Turning over to look into sparkling green eyes, Draco whispered, "I love you..." He had never said those words to anyone before in his entire 15 years. He had never felt that urge to share everything with anyone. Yes; he knew how dangerous his feelings for this magnificant raven haired boy was. There would be horrible consequences if his father found out. The last time he had dared disobey Lucius Malfoy's demands he had been tortured hideously with various curses too excruciating for anyone exept only a Death Eater could perform. Then his innocence had been torn away, thrust by thrust; tied to the bed with no way to escape. Harry knew about this and understood when Draco needed moments like now to be held and loved. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the memories stopped flooding his mind, Draco glanced at Harry with mischief in his eyes. "Uh oh, what are you up to now?" He shuddered as Malfoy's tongue flicked across a perky nipple. "Wouldn't you like to know?" came the muffled reply. They were in the Gryfindor boys dormitory on Harry's bed while the rest of the room slept under and invisible sleeping spell. Draco had Harry's shirt off and was making slow progress of taking Harry's pants off while licking the benefits of many afternoons spent at quiditch practice. Draco was stripped to the waist and had on silky black boxers with tiny wands on them. (These were the ones Harry liked best.) Flipping Malfoy over and reversing the roles, Harry rubbed his hands over   
  
Draco's soft peach fuzz. Harry then slid Draco's protruding erection out of the boxers and began licking around the tip, driving the latter wild with passion. He then nibbled along the shaft, making Draco growl in anticipation. Draco began to get a certain gleam in his eyes and nimbly he threw Harry over so that their roles were reversed. "Hey! I was just getting started!" "Sorry, Harry-poo, I couldn't wait around all day." He was in the mood for rough sex. Wild and dangerous and painful. I can't help it, Draco thought, I've always been a bit of a masochist. You kinda grow fond of it after years of Death Eater training. He turned Harry upon his stomach and ordered him to stick his sexy ass in the air so he could get to "the spot" better. Harry reluctantly obeyed, and no sooner than he had, Draco had penetrated with a deep push. "Aaaaahhhh!" Pain was mixed with pleasure as Malfoy continued to push, occasionally smacking Harry's ass to get him to go faster. He leaned closer and reached around for Potter's erect cock and began to jerk intently. Harry exploded in waves of pleasure just moments before Draco. The feel of Harry's cum splattering over his fingers made him give in to the hot urge to release. They collapsed next to each other, panting for breath. Damn, thought Draco, he's always a good fuck. 


	2. Midnight Rendezvous

Harry and Draco were finally alone again. Their classes had been taking up most of their time and quality time just wasn't in the deal. Harry had been dreaming of having wild sex with Draco for several weeks and looking across the classroom in potions at that blonde silky hair nearly drove him crazy. Now they had managed to sneak into one of the hidden chambers at midnight to have a little rendezvous. The passage was slightly chilly, but a quick flick of the wand and they were settle comfortably in front of a roaring fire.  
  
"I've missed you, Drakey baby." "You too, my raven love." This was a little mushier than usual, but it was due to the passions of desire welled up inside their hot bodies for so long. Not wasting a moment, Draco closed the distance between them and began to explore Harry's mouth with a fury. Gasping for breath, Harry slid his hand down to Draco's throbbing member and began to trail his finger around the tip. It bounced Draco's equilibrium for a moment as the shocking waves of pleasure ran through his body. Unzipping Malfoy's pants so he could reach better, Harry began to stroke the shaft, tugging long sensuous strokes.   
  
This went on until Draco was about to blow his load everywhere. Then he quickly rolled Harry over and down with the pants. He flicked his tongue in and out of Harry's ass before penetrating and thrusting violently. Harry moaned in pleasure, pushing back faster and faster to meet the need building inside.  
  
Draco wasn't able to hold for long and Harry felt a surge of white hot liquid shot into his rectum. He let out a sigh and came himself, splattering some into the fire and making it sizzle. They were both exhausted and snuggled into each other's arms for a few moments as their few minutes left together passed away. With a parting kiss, they separated. Harry stood watching as his lover sauntered away. 


End file.
